James & Anne
by Stormchaser90
Summary: With two mischievous sons and a very 'special' daughter, the lives of James and Anne Possible are not so ordinary than other families. A collection of short stories going back to the roots of this much loved family, each story based on an episode of the very first Season. Story 1: Detention, is now up for your reading pleasure. Have fun reading folks and feel free to review!


_Disclaimer. I do not own any of the character's from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney._

_Author's note: This series of mini-fics is based on the chronological order of Season 1 of Kim Possible, with each chapter or story based on a episode of KP. Hope you all enjoy this folks._

_**Also for a while I heard of these awards mentioned called The Fannies. After seeing the stories nominated and the skill required to win one I thought 'Hey, that looks like fun!' so I decided to give it a shot.**_

* * *

It was a late night at the Possible's, the twins were already asleep in their beds, tired out from launching vegtables they didn't want to eat into the stratosphere**. **Standing by the open door of their room, James and Anne smiled as they looked on at the twins, sound asleep and ever so quiet.

"Oh they're so peaceful when sleeping," Anne whispered, thinking how adorable the boys looked all curled up under the covers.

"If only they were like that when awake," James joked quietly, making Anne giggle a little. "C'mon honey, it's getting late."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, they went over to their room to get ready for bed. Changing into their pajamas's, James wearing striped blue and white pants and a matching night shirt, while Anne wore lavender pants and a matching short sleeved top with a pink heart in the middle. Getting into bed, Anne snuggled up close to her husband, hugging him gently as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm worried about Kimmie-cub," James said, thinking about the mission Kim had gone off to. "South America at this time of night, maybe we shouldn't have let her go."

During dinner time, while talking about Kim's first detention she received a call from Wade about a mission to the Amazon, leaving for South America shortly after finishing her dinner. Kim was in such a rush to leave that she left most of her dinner unfinished, but at least she ate all her peas, a tough but fair condition for going.

"I worry too," Anne said, thinking about the conversation at dinner. "I agree with you about going to South America, I can't stop thinking about the trouble Kim will be getting into."

"You talking about snakes, pihranna and killer insects?" James asked.

"Oh I'm not worried about that, it's the fact that travelling to South America and back is going to be very time consuming. What if she starts missing more school? She was tardy for the third time this month!"

"You got a point there," James said, thinking about the times Kim either nearly late or very late after arriving from a mission. "What if this is the first of a number of detentions for little Kimmie-cub?"

"It's not going to look good for her," Anne sighed, imagining what might happen if Kim continued to get detention for being less punctual. "We definetly shouldn't have let her go, we should have just said 'No, it's a school night, you're not going Kimberly.' Yet...we let her go anyway."

"Well with a pout like that, it's hard to say no," James chuckled, looking at Anne. "I blame you for teaching her that."

"What, you mean this?" Anne said innocently, putting on a full blown puppy dog pout that made James smile. It was one of Anne's most killer looks that she had in her arsenal for conversations, as well as the odd husband/wife disagreement (a polite way of putting it).

"Oh definetely, there's no telling what Kimmie-cub could do with that."

"Well it does have it's uses," Anne said coyly. "That's what made you fall for me."

James had to agree with her there, one good look of that pout of hers and he was 'head over heels' in love with her ever since.

"At least have a word with Kim about using it less, or use it first before she can unleash the 'pout' on us next time."

"Oh I will," Anne said, shifting slightly beneath the sheets to get comfortable. "But seriously, I honestly can't believe Kim got a detention. She never got one when she was in middle school."

"I know, I mean I never got one as a lad," James said, watching as Anne lifted her head and gave him a 'Is that so?' sort of look. "Weeell, maybe I got quite a few. No big secret that I was bit of a cheeky scamp in my day. However, you are one to talk Anne."

"Whatever do you mean? I was a good little..." Anne began, noticing James was giving her the same glance, with a sly smile telling her he wasn't falling for it. "Okay, maybe this girl was a little naughty too in her day."

"Seems ironic really, us talking about Kim's detention like this."

"True, true," Anne said, glancing at the digital readout on the alarm. "Oh, it's getting late and I got to be up first thing tomorrow. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight sweetheart," James said, leaning in as he kissed her tenderly before switching the beside lamp off and wrapping his arm around her waist, feeling the warmth from Anne as she snuggled up close to him. "I still think you should'nt have taught Kim that pout though."

* * *

**STORMCHASER90**

**PRESENTS**

**JAMES & ANNE**

**STORY 1**

**DETENTION**

**(Based on the first chronological episode Tick-Tick-Tick, written by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley)**

* * *

_Later on, the next day. 5:08pm_

Pulling into the driveway, Anne got out of her car and went inside, a little tired out from such a busy day at the hospital. Dropping her car keys in a small bowl in the kitchen, she went over to the coffee machine to begin making herself a well deserved pick me up. The morning was quieter since Kim and the twins would usually argue over who would use the bathroom first but Kim wasn't back yet, a quick call to Wade soon calmed her down when he informed her that she and Ron would sleep in the plane as it took them to school when the mission ran late. Noticing the T.V. was on in the den, Anne saw the twins were back when they went into the kitchen.

"Hi mom," They said, heading over to the refridgerator to get some soda out.

"Hi kids, how was your day?"

"Not really exciting..." Jim began.

"...except for the science lesson," Tim finished, smiling in a knowing way.

Anne knew that look and crossed her arms, the twins noticing that 'What did you two do this time?' look was on her face.

"So what happened?" Anne asked, in a tone of voice that all mother's used when they knew there was trouble.

"Well the teacher was going on about making rockets out of soda bottles and mints, giving a prize to the team with the best rocket..." Jim explained.

_I think I see where this is going,_ Anne thought. _Aand it's not going to be pretty._

"...and we sort of got carried away and used the giant seven foot model of the Saturn V rocket," Jim finished.

"Let me guess, it was..." Anne began, only to be cut off be the twins.

"...not pretty," They finished. "The grounds keeper is still clearing the football field, but the model rocket is still in one piece...mostly."

"And I suppose the prize you got instead was a week of detention?" Anne guessed, watching the twins fall silent. "I take that as a 'yes' then. Got any homework that needs doing?"

"Yeah."

"Go on upstairs and get it done out the way," Anne said, heading over to the coffee machine when it finished brewing. "Your father will have a little talk with you later. Ah, speaking of which."

The twins saw their father's car pull up into the driveway, quickly heading upstairs as the engine shut off. Shortly coming through the door, James smiled as he made his way over to Anne and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey there honey," James said, setting his briefcase down. "Tough day today?"

"Thing's got a little hectic at the hospital," Anne yawned, pouring herself and her husband a mug of fresh coffee. "You?"

"Same old, same old at the space center. Work is still slow on the robot for the Jupiter mission...oops, supposed to be a secret."

"Oh like I'm gonna tell," Anne said sweetly, taking a sip from her coffee. "How's your co-worker down at the center...um, what's his name, y'know, the clumsy one."

"You mean Dr. Fen?" James said, watching Anne click her fingers when it finally came to her. "Can be a bit clueless sometimes, a little bit funny really for a man with a degree in robotics. The kid's home yet?"

"Kim's not but the twins are, which you need to have a word with later," Anne said, finishing off her coffee. "They had a science lesson today involving rockets."

"I can guess how _**that**_ played out," James chuckled, a lot of emphasis on the 'that'. "But when Kim gets home we need to have a serious talk with her. I couldn't get the thought of her missions and that detention out of my head."

"You're not the only one. I had this strange feeling that Kim received another detention today, I mean, what if she was late..."

"...coming back from the Amazon?" James finished, noticing that the look Anne had on her face told him he was spot on with his guess. "We'll ask her when she get's in."

Suddenly the kitchen wall phone rang, Anne picking up the receiver and balancing it on the crook of her shoulder as she poured herself another coffee.

"Possible reside...Oh hi Kimmie," Anne said, surprised that Kim was calling. "So how did your after school deten...Oh I see."

"What is it hon?" James asked, noticing Anne did not look happy.

"Ron bailed her out with his Naked Mole Rat, disrupting detention," Anne said, sounding annoyed before talking into the phone. "Kimberly, when you _**get**_ detention you have to _**do**_ detention, not avoid it."

"_Sorry mom, I promise not to do it again,_" Kim's said. "_Anyway, I'm calling to let you know I won't be home for dinner. Wade called and I got another mission to a small private island in the Caribbean to infiltrate a super villains lair, nothing I can't handle._"

"You're heading out again?" Anne said, her tone of voice not entirely too happy. "Kim, you were out all night and now you're heading out again on another school night? I don't want you getting late for school like last time and speaking of which, were you tardy today?"

"_No, me and Ron managed to get to school on time today,_" Kim explained. "_And I'm sorry for heading out again mom, I really am but I have to recover Professor Akari's research on the Nano-Tick. Who knows what it could do in the wrong hands. Oh and don't worry about dinner, I had a bite when I was at Bueno Nacho._"

"Bueno Nacho? So _**that's**_ where you went after ditching detention, oh Kimberly!"

"_Uh, gotta go mom. I'll see you guy's tonight though, I promise! Bye!_"

"Bye Kimmie," Anne said, sighing heavily as she hung it up. Sitting down at the dining table, she took another sip of her coffee while James placed his hand over hers, the effect soothing her nerves. Smiling, Anne lent over to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

**-Dr JP & Dr AP-**

_Later on in the evening, 10:53pm_

Anne sat on the couch in the den, all ready for bed while waiting for Kim to arrive home from her mission, everyone already asleep except for her. It was a fairly peaceful dinner when James punished the boys by not allowing them to experiment with rockets for a week, while they would serve their after school detention tomorrow.

The lights were off in the house except for the one in the upper hallway and a small lamp in the den, right next to the couch. Tapping her foot slightly on the carpet, the sound was dulled from the padded pink slippers she wore.

Glancing out the window, Anne spotted a small shape in the night sky, not too clear to distinguish from the distance and the moonlight. It was when it got closer to the ground that it Anne realised it was Kim, free falling and opening her chute at the last possible second, landing gracefully when she finally touched down. Gathering up the parachute and stuffing it back into the pack, Kim headed inside quietly, taking off the protective helmet before noticing her mother was up.

"Hi mom," Kim whispered, cringing when she realised how late it was. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Kimmie," Anne whispered back, bringing her daughter in for a quick hug. "How did the mission go?"

"Got the research back and destroyed the bad guy's lair. Guess that Dr...what's his name...Drakken won't be bothering anyone for quite some time."

"Dr Drakken?" Anne asked, a little confused by the name.

"New bad guy on the block," Kim answered. "Blue skin, dark hair, wears a blue lab coat sort of thing and has a tendency of using terrible one liners. Definetely one for the mad scientist category."

"You better take a quick shower. You got a strong smell of sea water coming from you."

"Don't remind me," Kim sighed, remembering the close call she and Ron faced escaping from the exploding lair, deciding it was best her mom didn't know about the 'running for their lives' part. "Well goodnight mom."

"Night Kimmie, we'll talk more in the morning."

Switching the lamp off in the den and heading upstairs together as quietly as they could, Anne went into her room while Kim went to her attic room to get some clean pajama's out before heading into the bathroom to get freshened up. Quietly making her way over to the bed, Anne gently slipped in underneath the sheets and snuggled over next to James, closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"Kim back?" James mumbled quietly, woken slightly when Anne got into bed.

"Yeah, she's just getting cleaned up first."

"At least she's back safe," James yawned, half asleep. "G'night honey."

"Night sweetie," Anne whispered in his ear, hugging him gently as she drifted off to sleep.

**-Dr JP & Dr AP-**

_Much later on the next day._

The next day arrived and from arriving late last night, Kim had nearly overslept. The result was a mad dash around the house to get all her things before heading to school, having to be quickly reminded by a smirking Anne that people don't normally go to school in their pajama's, leading to an embarrassed Kim to run upstairs and quickly change before resuming her frantic race to get to school on time. Anne could tell that Kim was in such a rush to leave that she didn't wash her face properly, noticing a slight speck of stubborn dirt was on her nose, although finding it strange that it sparkled like metal.

Some considerable time later, James arrived first back from work, heading into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee while waiting for the kids and Anne to arrive. Checking the clock on the kitchen wall, the time was just nearing ten past four, Anne would be home any minute. Sitting down at the dining table and taking out a few secret documents from his briefcase, he exploited the advantage of a quiet house by starting to work on the glitches in the robot for the Jupiter mission.

Checking over the programming perameters of the machine, all the simple functions were perfect except for the self-presevation A.I. A small bug he noticed would have been a huge monetary setback, which would have caused the machine to cease protecting itself and perform tasks in extreme situations with the high risk of suffering physical damage. Taking out a pencil and making a few notes to correct the problem, he took another sip from his coffee when the sound of another car pulling into the driveway made him glance up, watching Anne head on inside with the twins, the boys heading off to the den to watch T.V. James knew that she picked them up from school, after serving their detention.

"Hi James," Anne said, taking off her white coat and draping it over a chair while James poured her a cup of coffee. "How's your day been?"

"The usual," James said, handing her mug. "How was it at the hospital?"

"Again, really busy," Anne said, sitting down and taking a sip from her coffee. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Kim should be home soon...unless she has another mission," James said, a little worried about the effects it will have on her home life if she continued spending too much time on her 'hobby.'

"Hope not, we haven't had time to sit down and talk about her detention properly. Speaking of which, I hope she served her detention today and not had another bail out."

"Ah yes, very inventive of young Stoppable to do the old 'Escaped mutant from the science lab' trick," James said, thinking back to his high school days. "I remember one of my old buddies since high school, one Drew Lipsky tried to do the same trick when I was in detention to get me out and watch...I think it was a Captain Constellation marathon on T.V. or something at his place. Ended up taking a cabbage from the science room and began rolling around in the corridor, screaming his head off, pretending it was a mutant attacking him so I could sneak out. Heh, but a scheme like that had to backfire on us."

"What, did you get caught sneaking out?"

"Oh no, it turns out the cabbage was really a mutated science project gone horribly wrong," James said, bursting out laughing. "Poor Drew, he had to visit the school nurse to get patched up before serving detention with me for breaking into the science classroom. Had sore fingers for a week!"

Enjoying a brief moment of laughter from his high school days, they heard the front door open, stopping when they saw Kim walk in wearing her cheer uniform.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Kim said, kissing them each on the cheek. "How you been?"

"Fine Kimberly," Anne said. "So, how was detention?"

"Done my time now," Kim answered, deciding to pour herself a cup of coffee after a very eventful day. "I'm a free girl and Barkin even decided to forget about the rest of the detention I had to serve for the week."

"Really?" James said, surprised about that. "Now could've what made him do that?"

"Long story, when I destroyed Drakken's lair, the Nano-Tick attached itself to me during the explosion and I didn't realise that it had a small homing beacon, allowing Drakken and Shego to track me down, force me to ditch detention again and fight them before Ron managed to get the stupid thing off me before it exploded!"

Despite her saying it very quickly that most teenagers manage to do without getting tounge tied, James and Anne's parenting skills managed to understand it clear as day, Anne crossing her arms when she heard the part 'ditch detention again'.

"So...you ditched detention again," Anne said, in a tone of voice that Kim knew all too well was used for when someone was in trouble. "Even when you promised us not to."

"I know I did and I'm sorry but..."

"It's okay Kimberly," Anne said, chuckling lightly, enjoying a chance to catch Kim off guard. "You had a good reason to. I assume that you went back to finish your punishment?"

"Yeah, and for saving everyone Barkin just let me serve a days detention instead of a weeks worth," Kim said, sitting down at the dinner table. "So no more detention for me."

"Or is it?" James said suddenly, looking his daughter straight in the eye. "Listen, you been pretty busy for a couple of days what with school and missions, but you mother and I need to talk to you about that."

"It's just that, we don't want your missions clashing with your studies," Anne explained, sitting down next to Kim. "We're worried that you might continue getting detentions if you are late again because of all your missions. Now we're not stopping you from doing helping others, your father and I know it's something you enjoy doing but we're just worried the effect it might have on your life at school and at home."

"I know how you guy's feel, I'm starting to get worried as well," Kim sighed, thinking back to all the times she was late or nearly late. Getting stressed out before school was not a good way to start the day. "Listen, I'll try to not get detention again. I'll contact Wade and see if he can devise a schedule for me to make it easier to manage my missions and school life and I'll try my best to not arrive back home late from missions again...if I can help it."

"As long as you make the effort to do so, that's fine by us Kimmie," Anne said, bringing Kim in for a hug and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Besides, everyone gets a detention some point in their life. Your father and I...well we had our fair share too when we were your age."

"Thanks you guys," Kim said, finishing her coffee. "I'm gonna change out of my uniform and chill for a bit, today kinda took a lot out of me."

"I'll call you down for dinner, get some rest Kimmie," Anne said, heading to the kitchen to start work on dinner.

"I will mom," Kim yawned, stretching her arms as she went upstairs to her room.

James and Anne couldn't help but smile, taking comfort from the knowledge that the nights of their daughter always arriving late from missions would be less frequent, after all Kim may save the world but she's still your basic average girl.

* * *

**SC90's Short Story Follow Up**

Hey there everyone and thank you for reading the start of a collection of short stories in the lives of James and Anne Possible. This required a bit of thought and research, each story based on the episode of the first season as I went back to the roots of the series. To make the story flow more easily, I placed all the episodes in chronological order, not broadcast date. Despite the episode 'Crush' was the first to air, it was actually the 13th in chronological order but Tick-Tick-Tick was the first KP ever as storyline wise it featured the 1st ever appearance of Dr Drakken and Shego.

So I got wondering on what James and Anne would think of Kim's detention and if they did, how would they act on it? Also what would Kim say when her parents talk about her detention? How would it play out in her favour to keep on saving the world? So this fanfic explored those questions in a chapter that I hope you find worthy and I did my best with the subject of school detention in the US as the method of that punishment varies between countries, especially in the UK. As for the dialogue between James & Anne, that itself was tricky since in the series we never see much of James or Anne at all so it was a challenge to capture their mannerisms and not use too much romance between the two, just to use the right amount to make the story flow. However I'm just a teensy bit worried that the ending is cheesier than a naco. Well tell me what you think and I'll be sure to thank you for your review.

I'll get the other stories based on the first series written up since I been meaning to get another chapter of The Smarty Mart Adventure's with Ron & Steve posted, along with a new chapter for Shego of Team Go. Also retitled another upcoming fanfic, this time Anything Is Possible, Even Screwing Up! which pokes fun at the series and sees what _**could**_ have gone seriously wrong with increasingly disasterous consequences, which will be pushing the T rating a little bit.

**_Next story to be based on the episode Bueno Nacho_**


End file.
